A Septiplier FanFic but Only Kinda
by Kane2Point0
Summary: Jack and Mark get serious.


A FanFiction

"Mark?" Jack was confused. Markilpier had told him to meet him at the corner of Vernon and Alameda at 10 in the morning. According to Jack's watch it was now 10:12 am. Had he made a mistake? Did he forget to factor in the difference between PT and GMT? "Where are you Mark?" he muttered to himself, feeling vulnerable and alone. Having to catch a taxi from the airport was not fun, and he wished Mark had picked him up like Felix did when Jack visited Brighton last year.

"Sean!" He heard a deep voice call, tugging on his heartstrings.

"Mark! Thank God," Jack said in his signature Irish shout. "I thought I got the time wrong."

"I'm sorry, Sean," Mark replied. "I got caught in traffic. You know how it is in L.A. Even when you try to meet up with a friend in a clandestine location you are liable to get stuck in a bog of puttering automobiles." (JK Mark doesn't really talk like that XD.)…

"Sorry Sean. Got caught in traffic. You hungry?"

Jack smiled. "Yeah, I could go for a bite. What do you have in mind?"

Mark grinned. "Only the best cuisine the land of the free has to offer!"

***one hour later***

"Really? McDonald's? Like there isn't a McDonald's every couple feet in every other country in the world."

"Well fuck you then! I couldn't think of anything more American." Mark laughed. "Where would you rather go?"

"Well," Jack said with a shy smile, "how about we just go to your place? We could whip something up. Between the two of us, there's no dish out of our reach."

Mark laughed that deep chuckle of his. "You're right, Sean. Let's do this shit!"

***40 minutes later***

"Geez. It takes forever to get anywhere in this city," Jack remarked as he walked into Markiplier's apartment. "I think that's the only thing I dislike about L.A."

"Yeah. I guess you just get used to it. So… what do you want to eat?"

Jack paused for a moment, looking around the living room. "Uh, I don't know. Can we sit down on the couch for a bit? Maybe something will come to me." He smiled slyly, and Mark cocked his head.

"Uh, yeah sure, I guess." Confused, Mark sat across from Jack, leaning back into the sofa. "So, what's on your mind?"

"Mark," Jack said quietly. "You know that I have been a fan of yours for a very long time…"

"Yeah, I've heard you say it in a lot of your videos. And in person. And from other people who've heard you say it. And…"

"Okay okay okay." Jack put his hands up, laughing. "I get it. I'm a total fanboy." He grinned. "But what can I say? You are amazing! You make me laugh. You make me cry (Markiplier reacts to 6 million and 8 million subscriber fan videos, anyone?) You make me feel like everything is going to be okay, even when things are shitty. I just wanted to tell you that. In person. In all seriousness. I care about you, Mark. And I really hope you see me as the friend that I try to be for you." Jack looked down at his lap, blushing. His hands clenched together, eyes brimming with tears, he murmured, "You are the reason I do what I do. You are special to me."

"Sean…" Mark's voice was quiet. Jack looked up, fearing the look of scorn or rejection he felt sure to be on Mark's face. To his surprise, Mark was looking at him with a small smile. Were those…tears? "Sean, I've known how you feel. Really, I appreciate your feelings. You make me feel ten feet tall. Your admiration means so much to me. I don't know if you know it, but I admire you, too. You are so special. To all your subscribers, all your YouTube friends that you collaborate with, all the people that wait for your videos each day. You are someone who has touched the lives of millions. Your sunny disposition and cheery attitude are sure to brighten even the most gloomy of days. You strive to stay accessible to your subscribers. At conventions, during panels, your beautiful heart is touched by the emotions of your fans. You tell people that you can't spend time giving high fives and taking pictures, but you end up doing it anyway, because you are such a sweet guy that you can't help it. You say I am special to you?" Mark chuckled, wiping a tear from his eye. "You are special to me and so many others."

"Mark…" Jack tried to hold back tears as he gazed into Mark's eyes. Could he really feel the same? Did Mark actually think that Jack was as special as he was saying? "God, I feel so silly. Like, this is really awkward if you think about it. What do we do now?"

"Well. I guess we make some fucking brunch or whatever the hell people eat at this time. Lunch? What time is it?" Jack laughed as Mark looked at the clock. "Noon already?! What the hell, man? We better get cookin'. Hey, how about you make me a special Irish dish?"

"Dammit," Jack said with an exaggerated sigh, "I already discussed this in one of my vlogs. I don't really know any special Irish dishes…."

***Jack and Mark fucked around in the kitchen for the next two hours. Not really getting anything done, but just enjoying their time with each other. Can anyone blame them?***


End file.
